1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable modular container system. More specifically, the invention relates to container modules of vertical type that can be quickly and securely coupled side by side and in series by means of a plurality of exterior coupling pads, thereby achieving a stable and space saving arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when a box device (for example, a networking hub or any other electronic device) of rectangular shape is vertically erected and placed side by side with other vertically erected box devices, the only supporting and fasting aid that each of these box devices can rely upon is a multiplicity of feet (usually four) or stands disposed directly underneath each of said devices. Such direct supports beneath the box devices are usually unstable due to the elevated center of gravity. If many vertically erected box devices are placed next to each other due to space limitations, a single push on one of the box devices might create a domino effect.
Furthermore, most conventional expandable modular container systems can only be locked in position for only one or two directions, thus the integrally formed coupling units of said box devices tend to slip occasionally. In addition, conventional coupled container modules are usually excessively complex in their coupling and overall structural design, so the cost of manufacturing is very high. As a result, the consuming public ends up paying a high cost in maintaining the system because it necessary to replace an entire container module even when only the coupling elements needs replacement.